ggzfandomcom-20200222-history
World Boss - Sakura
Sakura is a girl accompanied by a giant fox spirit called CrimsonHell. She's the first world boss and considered the easiest one. Appearance Sakura resembles someone in their twenties. She has long pale pink hair, featuring a pair of fox ears, and her eyes are colored blue. As seen in the first stage, she wore kimono-like clothing that were colored similarly to CrimsonHell. She has a sword which resembles the in-game sword 'Demonblade-BloodSakura' very closely. While her companion, CrimsonHell, appears as a giant pink furred fox, his gender is actually male. Biology Past Sakura is exorcist of some kind. Her group is dispatched to eliminate CrimsonHell, but he destroy the team and gravely wound her. He fall in love with Sakura and revive her as his princess while he guard her for very long time. He also remove her memory so she won't turn against him. Present Kiana and Mei have try to cross the land under CrimsonHell protection and find themselves to be intruder and have to fought their way out. Sakura has no memory about her past and fight for him as mush as he fight for her. Once she reaches her limit, he devours her, causing him to grow bigger, but eventually defeated. Aftermath Sakura regain her memory, recall that she was sent here to defeat CrimsonHell but failed. CrimsonHell, who now have no power left, said that he have no intention to keep her any longer and want Kiana to took care of her which angered Sakura a bit. Telling that she spend so much time with him that she loved him before long. They finally have each other in new life. While left Kiana and Mei in a little confusion. Fighting Tactic As world boss, she has three stage of boss. 'Stage 1' CrimsonHell will circle through his attack pattern. Start with Sneeze, he will sneeze a slow, high damaging energy ball which will home in player. Then he will use Energy Eruption, under player feet will glow up a bit before exploding. And he will summon EvilSpirit Stone at random, the stone take only 1 point of damage from every source and can't receive debuff. After some times, it will exploded, causing extremely high damage, potentially kill low health player. He will also scratch player if come too close and his flame will burn them if they got even closer. After 30 seconds passed, he start using CrimsonHell Death which will destroy all chest that appeared. He will also use Spirit Ring which is spirit-like flame that swirling surround center and will continuously shrink until it reach about 100 range wide which it will faded. Touching these in between will immobilize player and cause him to use CrimsonHell Death in instant. After 45 seconds passed, Penguin Girl with Acerbus Shield will be summoned. Dispose of her seems to be hard as she has high health. But It recommended to dispose of her ASAP because she will prevent player from clear shot CrimsonHell. After 90 seconds passed, another Penguin Girl will appear, she come with Rainbow shield which make high damage DoT effect ineffective. Bring on some good base damage weapon and dispose of her real fast is recommended. After 135 second passed, another Penguin Girl with Acerbus shield will appear and CrimsonHell will continuously use his Sneeze and Energy Erupt, making progress much harder. Her shield protect her from all damage unless she is under debuff. Put debuff on her and she will goes down fast. Once you reach 180 seconds, game over and you win. Only gimmick is Penguin Girls which must have both debuff and high base damage to defeat. Also his damage is considerably high, prepare for some hard hit is recommended. 'Stage 2' This stage consist two boss fighting alongside, walking Sakura and stationary CrimsonHell. Crimson hell will use his normal attack pattern. Only different is he won't use Spirit Ring on his own as Sakura will perform it instead. Sakura, on the other hand, is quite deadly. She will scratching player once get close. Her next attack can be predicted as she will perform her action before using them. If she rest hand hand on her sheathed sword, she is going to use Sakura PinkDash. Dodge it by move sideway right after she rest her hand. It's not 100% guarantee dodging as if you too slow, you will get hit for sure. If she take out her sword, she's going to use Sakura DevilFang. This attack, she will slash down her sword, release 5 cutting wave in 5 directional. This attack is considered a hardest attack to dodge since it need both experience and great timing to dodge it. If she start to float, she's using Spirit Flame. It's recommended to stay in the circle no matter what. Once player get caught in between, they will continuously get hit from Sakura PinkDash for 3 times in row. High damage from Sakura PinkDash can leave player on verge or dying or even death. Other than all of this attack, her attacks seem to possess high knockback. Only gimmick here is her CrimsonHell will use almost every attacks he use in first stage combined with Sakura's attack give player a hard time. 'Stage 3' This stage is consist only CrimsonHell that now grow oversize and already devoured Sakura in order to protect her. He will use exactly same attacks pattern as he use in Stage 1. The different is listing. First, no Penguin Girl here. Focus fire on CrimsonHell is available. Second, he will randomly use advanced form of Energy Erupt which will spurting out in exact and predictable pattern such as swirling circle and triangle chessboard. He will naturally use this attack 3 time in one game, 5 time most in some rare case. Third, his melee range reduced and hitbox increased. Meaning that hit him with melee is easier than stage 1. Only gimmick here is second change. This attack can be fatal so be sure to avoid it. Gallery Riverside_Sakura.jpg Fierce_Battle.jpg Trivia *This is one of two bosses so far that consist two boss, others are Shirosakura and Kurodake, twin bosses in last stage of Tale of Chikage Event. *This is only boss which have two boss fight alongside, that is if except Kelvin. **Kelvin is boss that have four of himself as in Weekly Boss Nightmare difficulty. ***It is that they are mirror of Kelvin so it can be count as 1 real Kelvin while other is fake. **In fact, they are only boss which consist both human and animal, that is if except Kaguya. ***Kayuga is bioengineer robot so technically not human. Also her firefly is technically a tiny flying robot, not an animal. * They are only world boss with damaging terrain. In this case, flaming ground that surrounded CrimsonHell. Category:World Boss Category:Boss Category:Characters